Duel
by Razeer
Summary: This is just a novelization attempt on the fight between Vergil and Dante, on top of the tower. Hope you like it, and feel free to submit a review as well


The raindrops that had gathered in small puddles splashed as a pair of black boots hit the solid rock of the tower stairs. The boots belonged to a young man, no more than twenty years of age, as he ran up the stairs. He was clad in a simple pair of jeans, a simple shirt, black boots and a crimson coloured coat. He had white hair, and his eyes were almost as white as his hair. The man clad in crimson had a determined look on his face, as he skipped three or four stair steps in one leap. The rain came down even heavier, as the crimson man showed off his acrobatic abilities and leapt up in the air at least 15 feet, and landed safely on the large circular roof of the tower.

He quickly glanced at the surroundings, at the stone pillars surrounding the roof, almost like animal claws grasping its prey. He looked at the sky, as dark as the forces that inhabited this tower of evil. He looked over the edge, a magnificent view indeed. His hometown looked so small from here, and he noticed that it was a full moon. It was a perfect circular ball, almost shining, in the middle of the darkened sky. Suddenly, a voice broke the silence. "Why have you come here, Dante?" the voice asked.

He spun around, and saw a man like himself, only with shorter hair and a light blue coat, standing at the opposite edge of the roof. "You know why I am here, Vergil". He took a step towards the man with the blue coat. "This can not go on" he said. Vergil smiled and took a couple of steps closer to Dante. "What are you going to do, Dante," he asked with mockery in his voice,"stop me?". Dante's expression changed to an even more serious one, as he unsheathed a blade almost as long as himself. "If I have to, I will fight you" he said. Vergil just laughed, as he himself drew a sword, smaller and narrower than Dante's. "You will try," he said softly, "...brother".

After these words had been spoken, the two siblings clashed together with a force that shook the towers very foundation, and a violent fight erupted. They dealt sword blow after sword blow against each other, clearly signalling that this fight was not over until one of them was dead. Dante had the strength, but Vergil had the speed and technique, so the fight was as even as it could get. As the rain fell upon the two fighters, they both backed away. They both were breathing heavily, and they were covered in bruises and smaller cuts. Suddenly, Dante raised the sword, and charged at Vergil. Although the sheer force of the blow was enough to shatter the earth, Vergil swiftly deflected the blow.

Stunned by this unexpected move, Dante was unable to react to it. Vergil flipped his sword around, and jammed the handle in Dante's chest, which sent him flying across the moonlit roof. The impact would have been enough to kill a normal human, and Dante had felt one of his ribs snapping of the force in that blow. He slowly sucked it up, and got back on his feet. He swirled the blade and lodged it in the ground, and reached in with both hands in his coat. He pulled out two pistols, each one custom made to pack the punch necessary in his line of work. He aimed the guns at Vergil, and pulled the triggers. Vergil deflected the bullets with his sword, and he resembled a dancer more than a fighter.

The grace and swiftness of his moves surprised Dante, and he realized that it was no good. He replaced the guns within his coat, and picked up the sword. They both clashed again, and again, and again. As Dante lunged at Vergil once more, Vergil once again deflected the blow and this time, he even disarmed Dante, leaving him completely defenceless. Vergil swirled his blade above his head, and then shoved it into Dante's chest. Dante gasped for air as he felt the cold steel pass right through his body. Vergil was so close that he could feel him breathing against him, and in one swift motion, he retracted the sword and shoved Dante to the ground.

"So, I guess this is good bye, brother" Vergil said, and he turned around and disappeared into the rain. Dante could feel his life, his spirit and power leaving his body rapidly. He started to feel dizzy and light-headed, and the blood that gushed out from the wound started to cease. "No, I'm not done here" he thought to himself. Suddenly, a feeling of extreme rage and hatred filled his body. He felt hatred for his brother, Vergil, who had decided to follow the path of darkness. Dante looked at the full moon, and said a short prayer to his father, who had died many years ago.

As Dante's body was almost out of blood, he saw an image of a knight wearing armour. The knight walked towards him, and Dante could clearly see that he was no mortal being. He looked at Dante, and kneeled before him. He placed his hands above the open wound in his chest, and a purple stream of energy materialized between his hands. He looked at Dante, and spoke with a deep and commanding voice. "You might feel a sting".

The purple stream of energy rushed into the wound, and Dante screamed as his entire body became burning hot. The wound, engulfed in a purple aura, slowly began to close up. The knight backed away, and he disappeared into the rain as well. Dante felt like his body was going up in flames, and the pain just wouldn't stop. He got back up on his feet, and gathered his regained strength in one, massive scream.

As he screamed, the purple energy completely engulfed him, only to shatter moments later, to reveal the purple energy's effect on him. He was surrounded by a shimmering aura, which formed a pair of wings on his back. Sparks randomly flew across his body, and when he once again grabbed his sword, it was not the same as before. Even the sword shimmered, and from looks of it, the guns were also shimmering.

Dante pulled up his shirt, to reveal a narrow scar on his chest. "This will be a memory of our encounter, Vergil" he thought to himself. He felt the power rushing through him: he was stronger, faster and more agile than ever before, and his eyesight and hearing had improved a lot too. He sheathed his sword, and spoke in a mighty voice: "I am Dante, Son of the legendary demon knight Sparda, brother of the dark menace Vergil, and saviour of the human race. This power that flows through me at this moment is the very demonic essence of my father's blood. I will harness this power to defeat you, Vergil, and if you have any objections, speak now!"

Shortly thereafter, strange creatures appeared from the ground, and Dante immediately recognised them as demons from the underworld. Dante, now having the ability to harness the power of a demon knight, just smiled at the horrors that stood before him. "Bring it on…"


End file.
